Shadows of the Past: Himeno Gives In!
by Big City
Summary: What happens when a man in Himeno's life comes back to claim her. and who is this dead little boy and these creepy shadow girls. And what is a world called Baharh?Will Himeno still hang on to Hayate as this is happpening?Reviews Please!HxH SxT Some fluff!
1. Darkness! My Love

Shadows of The Past: Himeno Gives In!

The sun shone bright as the town of Awayuki was silent as all slept in the morning. The house of Himeno's family was silent all but one person. Himeno Awayuki lay in her bed awake. It had been a4 months sincesince the princess of disaster was saved. Himeno layed in her bed when she heard a voice that she knew way to well to have to forget. She sat up and what she saw almost caused her to scream.Plant her protector from years ago was standing at the foot of her bed.

'',Were have you..how have you..what ..plant'', she was interrupted by his lips softly on hers. He deeped the kiss as he came closer. When he broke it the only thig he said was...'', I must talk with you..now.. Himeno. When he said her name it brought her whole body to stop. Wait a minute. i love Hayate i can't come back to him...no!'', she thought as he picked her up. When she noticed this she kicked and screamsed with all her might but was helpless.

Hayate came flynig in only seconds later after they had left. '', Himeno..Hiemo were are you.?'', he said while he pancked. He then looked over to the bed and saw a piece of paper that was gold. He picked it up and read it but no sooner had he that the only thing he said was...'', HIMENOOOOO!'', Hayate flew outside and back to Leafenifnia he had to tell the knights what had had happened.

-Back in Leafenenia

'', Leafe Knights!'', yelled Hayate as he flew to were they were. '', What's the matter Hayate? you look like you saw a monster or something? '', said Go now looking worried.'', What happened? is Himeno alright?'', asked Kei in concern. '', no Himeno!'', choursed the three younger knights Mannen,Hijime,and Shin.'', Himeno was not in the mansion. Then i looked all over town. I can't find her! But i found this.'', said Hayate holding up the piece of paper he had found. '', Let me see that'', said Sasame as he took the paper from Hayate. The papaer read:

_Dear Leafe Knights,_

_Himeno is in my care for now. I have taken her somewhere in the city. Don't try to find her.! We need her for a specail incounter with an old friend friend. She my come back died or alive we don't know..I don't know.Hayate she loves you alot but a secert that she holds about me she can not tell. You see i love her still and always have. She knows this because she was in love with me.I own her. You will know what that means in time. If you do find us you have until 12:00 to do so. Good Luck! -Protector_

Who is this person? asked Sasame. I don't know but i want to find out.'', Then it is decied. We will leave now to find her. lets go. The leafe knights then made there way to the portal that lead back to earth.'', Hayate do you have and idea of who this person could be? asked Takako in Sasame's arms while in the air. The only response that she got was a low dark no.

In a feild near the city the barahan knights and Himeno were talking.'', I thought that you all were dead!'', said Himeno.'', Who us, never girl becuase we got the d o double g baby.'', said the knight of fire Shanewku, Shane for short.'',. Thanks for the slang comment!'', said the knight of light Shindanta or danta for short..'', What you can't help it if i was raised in the getto'', said Shane.'', oaky what ever'', said Danta. '', When will those leafe knights get hear?'', asked the knight of ice Trbousha.'', I...I.. don't know.'', said Himeno still abit shakey form what the knights had told her. They said that they sensed an even more powerful demon lavra then ever and that the leafe knights would need there help which ment that they wouls have to meet with the knights but after what Ahasho said it would have to wait until later. '', Himeno plant said that i will have to all of us create a demon to hurt you so that the knights won't be concerned about what really happened. so we only hope that you won't get to hurt. said Aquafinea the knight of water.'',I understand'', said Himeno scared. '', Guys i feel them coming!'', said Keyotya of Krikra or animals.The knights vanished and then a demon larva came in there place and attcaked Himeno.

'', Himeno!'',yelled Hayate as he sensed a demon larva. '', There is a demon larva ahead and what is worse is that i can feel Himeno to.'', Got it!", yelled the rest of the team as they flew faster.When they arrived there they saw Himeno being sqeezed to death by the demon larva.'', Leafe knights! hellp meeee!'', Himeno screamed in between breaths as she tried to fight it.She could not breath and her leafe was being sucked out bit by bit. Shin made the the contanment feild while The other moved in.'',Ahrgh'', said Kei as he threw an attack at the creature. Sasame and the others joined in and soon the demno released Himeno.'', Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'', said Himeno as she was fallnig but stopped as someone grabbed her. '', Himeno!'', yelled the other knights as they came over.'', Himeno!'', said Hayate as she fainted.'', She will be oaky, just fainted'', said Sasame as he looked over her. '', let's take her back home now'', said Takako as she was let down.

Back at the mansion Himeno woke up to see her bed and the knights around her.'', Himeno your oaky!'', said Mannen,Shin,and Hijame all together.'', You all gave us quite the scare'', said Kei'', Good to see you up and going'', said Go. '', I was scared for you Himeno.",said Takako.'', Himeno don't ever do that again, we could have lost you!'', said Hayate in an angry yet releved tone.'', Thanks everyone i am sorry for maknig you all worry like that'', said Himeno.'', What happened?'', asked Mannen. '', I don't remember, all i remember is a pair of green eyes looking at me and the voice of a knight saying my name.'', A KNIGHT!'', the whole crew yelled. '', Yes this person was a knight buit i forgot his name?'', said Himeno while shaknig.'', It's oaky now Himeno were all here'', said Hayate as he gave Himeno a tight hug.'', _I am here now and forever...always_ thought Hayte in his mind. After all they did love each other.'', Well i thnik we should all sleep '',said Go. '', I argee with you'', said Kei. '', Then we should start heading back, are you staynig here Hayate?'', asked Sasame.'', Yeah to watch over Himeno'', said Hayate. When all the knights left Hayate spoke to Himeno. '', Himeno you scared me as a pretear you need to call us when things like that happen'', said Hayate. I am sorry Hayate said Himeno as she began to cry. Hayate pulled her close before puttnig a gentle kiss on Himeno lips.'', It's oaky just continue to be strong for me and everyone Himeno oaky'', siad Hayate as he brushed her lips once more.'', Yes i will forever Hayate'', said Himeno while laying down.'', Get some sleep Himeno'', said Hayate as he sat down. Soon Himeno was asleep and so was Hayate until a pair of dark red eyes cam into the room. '', uh what'', said Hayate as he woke. No sooner did he wake up to stare in the face of a shadow like person that had no form. It was holding Himeno in the air when suddenly it...did something. '', HIMENO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'',yelled Hayate.While two girl like shadows formed on the wall and asked out whitly'', What haapend? What haapened.There voices as cold as ice? Then a lillte boy asked '', what did happen? was all that could be said


	2. Tracking DownFind Her

Tracking Down- Find Her

The Leafe Knights woke up the next morning to hear Hayate screaming down the hallway.

'',Wake up! NOW! Himeno has been Kidnapped! WAKE UP!", screamed Hayate as he ran down the hallway of there oversized house in Leafina. '', Hayate it is 3 in the morning and you are screaming at the top of your lungs…SAY WHAT! HIMENO WAS KIDDNAPPED!'', yelled Kei at the top of his lungs still from sleep after he relized what Hayate was saying. '', Hold on Hayate here we come'', said Sasame,Takako,and Go with Shin. '', I still want to sleep!'', cried Shin still tired.

They all went into the living room were they sat down to have a talk.'', What in the damn do you have to wake us up for!'', yelled Mannen while being dragged down the hallway by Go. '', Oh would you shut it already and listen to Hayate'', said Go annoyed. The whole group than started fighting before Takako had enough.'', QUITE! SHUT UP NOW! SIT DOWN AND LISTEN! WE ALL NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO LEARN WHAT HAPPENED SO SHUT THE MOUTH AND LISTEN!'', Takako said after she sat back down.'', Gosh were sorry Taka-'', Shut it Go! Now!'', said Takako giving Him a death glare. After everyone got quite Hayate started to speak. '', oaky I was sitting there abit sleep but still awake when a heard something move…like bed sheets. I thought Himeno had to go to the bathroom or something so I didn't move. Then I heard a kind of low growl coming from her bed. I looked up to find me staring in the face of this no form demon..uh thing.

'', I have a question Hayate'', asked Sasme.'', What happened when you saw this thing did it attack you or something? Did it leave with Himeno?'', said Sasame in deep worry.'', I don't know ? '', said Hayate'', the thing looked at me then it was gone but it left this'', said Hayate picknig up a piece of hair like material that was dusty black.'', Ewwwwwwwww!'', said Mannen, Shin, and now Hajime who had just came in. '', What is that!'', asked Mannen backing up from the piece of hair.

'', Again I don't know but I know someone who might'', said Hayate.

'', Staharha!'', replied all of the leafe knights. They then decied to go to the house of the ancenit leafe knights to ask them a question. When they got to the house Sakura greeted them and said'', Come on in. we know why you are here.


	3. Himeno Are you Okay?

-1Found! Himeno are you okay?

Please Review!

Sakura led them all down the huge hallway of the mansion. She told them to follow her into a room. The room had a huge computer at the front and a table with chairs and a couch on the end. '', Glad you came'', said Naraku leader of the ancient leafe knights. '', We were waiting for you and we will find Himeno!'', said Naraku now stressed.'', Thank you'', said Hayate weakly.

'', Stahara is working right now on your find. She will let us know if anything comes up. '', Okay. That sounds promising'', said Takako leaning on Sasame's shoulder. '', we should all go wait awhile until then. Said Kei. '', alright'', said Go taking the children along. '', I AM NOT A KID! I HAVE RIGHTS TO! DAMN GO!'', yelled Mannen as he was being dragged away.'', Shut up Mannen!'', yelled Go as he had a sweat drop. '',

'', So what have you found out so far? Said Eliy, Staraha's boyfriend. '', Well we just know she is kidnapped that's all.'', said Hayate worried. '', we will find he- Guys I think Stahra found something ! Yelled Naraku from the hallway. All of the knights rushed into the room to find Stahara looking at something. '', I found Himeno! Said Stahara. '', She is in a place called the Castle of Forgotten Screams.'', said Stahara. '', Oh no! look! '', said Sakura as she looked up at the screen. '', _oh no! himeno are you okay? No!'', yelled Sakura.- I know it is short but pleaseeeeeeee review!_


	4. Planet And Goodbye

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update this story. I was busy you know. Please review and for those that want the himeno and hayate lemon let me know in your review. No one on Pretear fanfics has done it yet and every writer has his/her goal. I am just asking since on the forum some of you asked or replied. Well on to the story.

* * *

On the screen Himeno was tied up in vines and was in a different outfit. Some night with blue hair was talking to her and telling her to stop struggling and that Planet would talk to you about whats really going on which got Hayate even madder. 

", A miss calulation. It is called Unit B-16. In other words a homebase.'', said Sakura checking the montor.

", What do we do! We have to get her back!'', yelled Mannen as he watched.

", Himeno...'', said Goh as he watched.

", Let's go! Get moving! Come on!'', said Hayate as he disappeard from the room.

", Good thing **I** have the directions.'', said Stahrah as Hayate came back.

", Come on.'', said Sasame as they all left.

888With Himeno

", Auqa what are you talking about Erickon is alive! His father is dead!'', yelled Himeno as she was freed.

", Listen Himeno, we need you to activate soon so we can defeat Erickon. Then we can be at peace again'', said Aquafina as she looked at her friend.

", Hey Aqua.'', said Himeno.

", Yes Himeno.'', said Aquafina.

", Do you love Thunder?'', asked Himeno out of the blue.

Auqafina turned four shades of red.

", ummm well kind of why?'', asked Aquafina.

", You should tell him.'', said Himeno touching her friends shoulder.

'', I'm afraid Himeno, what if- it dosen't matter. Love is Love.'', said Himeno suddenly as Planet came in the room.

", I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU KIDNAPPED ME! PLANET!'',yelled Himeno in his face.

", Okay. I shall tell you then.'', said Planet walking away as Himeno followed him.

888With the Knights

", I see Unit B-16! Straight ahead! '', said Naraku as he flew with Hayate.

", Were coming Himeno!'', said Hayate as he flew faster.

", The faster we get there the better'', said St.

The knights flew past the city lights to the edge of town were a mansion was located. But it had a magical boarder surrounded it.

", Damn! How do we get through?'', asked Mannen as he kicked it.

", let me try.'', said Stararah as everyone backed up and Stah and her attacked the boarder with such a force that it made a hole.

", Hurry!'', said Kei as they all flew in as an alarm sounded.

", I knew it was to good to be true! This is worse than robbing a bank.'', said Goh as he sweatdropped.

", And how do you know?'', asked Hajime.

", uhhhhh I don't ..i mean'', said Goh as he studdered.

", Enough!'', roared Hayate as he and the knights hurried to find an entrance.

888 With Himeno

They walked until they got to a big room with flowers everywhere.

", I remember this...you showed it to me on the night of the ball.'', said Himeno as she touched plants and looked around in wonder.

", Yes in indeed.", said Planet as he got to the subject at hand.

", Now Himeno. ever since Erikon's father died he has been in his place. He is looking for you and has somehow made his way to the portal. I had to contact you quickly so I flew to where you were at night. The reason why i kissed you , well...1 it was worth it and 2 it made you be quiet.'', said Planet as Himeno glared daggers at him.

", Planet! fine I'll forgive you for that one. maybe. You know I love Hayate! why.'', said Himeno as she shook her head.

'', I still love you, but it is your choice, I am not going to stop you.'', sais Planet as he got closer to Himeno

Suddenly the alram went off and they both knew the knights were here.

", One last time... Himeno I'll miss you but I will be along side you in battle. I am half of you.'', said Planet as he kissed her lips one last time as she somehow, even to her amazment allowed him.

", Goodbye Planet, were do I go. I don't want them starting a fight.!'', said Himeno worried.

", Go to the main hall, you'll find all of them there.'', said Planet as he made them both disappear.

Normal Pov>

The knights walked around being careful before Stahkeeda and Peru barked as Himeno and a man knight appeared in front of them a few feet away.

", Himeno!'', said Shin as he was about to run to her but Sasame stopped him.

", Himeno! who is he? are you okay?'', asked Sakura.

They saw the man look at Himeno then whisper something in her ear that she nodded to before he disappeared leaving the group and Himeno alone.

", Himeno!'', said Hayate as she quickly hugged her.

", I think we need to go over a couple of things first.'', said Kei as they began to walk away.

", As Himeno walked away she saw a blue like boy with skin that looked like he had no air and eyes that were dead red. It only said '', Mommy ohhhhhhhhh'', said the boy.

* * *

Hope you all like it and thanks for being there! Bye!


	5. Star Princess

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me long to update. Had to deal with a virus. Well bye!

* * *

The leafe knights and Himeno came back to earth and were now in sitting next to the foutain as they prepared to hear Himeno. 

", So Himeno, what was the kidnapping and sercert base about? hmmm'', asked Sakura as she paced in front of Himeno.

", Well, it is...is that huh when I was five


	6. Mother's Soul

Hey everyone! I know that last chapter was like major short but i promise! alot was on my mind so i;m sorry! bye!

* * *

Himeno took a deep breathe before she began. 

", When I was five that knight you saw dressed in green, his name is Planet. He was my protector since I was a child. When my mother died he had to go somewhere to take care of other things. But he promised me he would return someday. Now he has.", said Himeno as she let one tear fall that didn't go unnoticed by Hayate.

", Himeno, why did me kiddnap you?!", asked Sakura waving a hand in her face.

", He knew that by you finding him he wouldn't get anywhere so he did the the other way around.", said Himeno as she giggled at little.

Eliy shifted a little before he went all out.

", So you just let him sit there and kiddnap you then! You just let it happen while we worried our buts off looking for you!", said Eliy as Starahah held him down.

", Well not really Eliy! I mean I screamed and stuff to ya know!", said Himeno as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Sasame rollled his eyes as he then spoke.

", Did they say anything to you?", asked Sasame as he saw Himeno stifen

", Well, did they?", asked Mannen as he sighed.

How was she to tell them about Erikon and the portal. How was she to tell them about the rest of the knights? It was impossible. Just impossible.

", Well. This evil person named Erikon as been after my mother ever since I could remember. He was after he because of my mother's soul and what power she had. But after my mother died which was eleven years ago, he decided to come after the next person that reiceved her power. The power of water. That person is me. The water scroll of her life is hidden somewhere inside me which is why I must try to avoid him at all cost.", said Himeno as she looked at all the knights.

", So what your saying is that if we find this Erikon we can save your mother. It is the same as any am I correct?", asked Kei as Himeno nodded.

", So what do we have to do?", asked Hajime as Shin nodded.

", Somehow I figure we have to tey and find Himeno's mother's grave.", said Goh as Hayate looked up.

", You think.?", asked Takako.

", Yeah. I think that is what has to happen, but no matter what. Himeno we are still here...", said Hayate as Himeno nodded.

", Thank you...", said Himeno as she smiled.

* * *

Hi everyone! New stories are just popping in my head every mintue. well,bye. 


End file.
